


Homecoming

by PunsBulletsAndPointyThings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, GFY, M/M, Post TFA, background Finn/Rey/Poe if you squint, established relation, spoilers for the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings/pseuds/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after Luke leaves, Wedge wears his wedding ring. It’s nothing fancy, a solid, silver-grey band wrapping around the fourth finger of his left hand. It’s a little tarnished, and scuffed in one spot, but even now, so many years later, it brings a smile to Wedge’s lips when he looks at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Extra special thanks to The-dragongirl and Lacefedora for being the ever wonderful enablers.
> 
> The song for this fic is So Far Away by Mary Lambert (seriously, it's perfect, go check it out).

Even after Luke leaves, Wedge wears his wedding ring. It’s nothing fancy, a solid, silver-grey band wrapping around the fourth finger of his left hand. It’s a little tarnished, and scuffed in one spot, but even now, so many years later, it brings a smile to Wedge’s lips when he looks at it. He can still remember the feeling of cool metal on his skin as Luke first slid it onto his finger with the utmost care, a smile on his face and tears in his bright blue eyes. The metal has not felt cool since that moment, and the once alien sensation of it has long since shifted to a comforting weight, an anchoring point for those moments when the world gets to be too much.  
  
Moments like now, as Wedge stands, hands too tight on the edge of the bathroom counter, eyes locked on his reflection. There are more lines on his face than he remembers. Frowning, he sighs, leaning down to splash water on his face. Grabbing his towel, he straightens, drying his face and tugging at his collar. Sucking in another breath, he squares his shoulders.  
  
He can do this.  
  
Leia finds Wedge before he makes it to the hanger. He is hovering, he knows, watching Poe help the ex-Trooper Finn from the other side of the hanger bay, making their way towards the just-landed Falcon. No one has yet to appear, and the old hunk of mechanics Han loved so much is making its landing phase chorus of groans and screeches.  
  
Wedge’s heart is in his throat. Leia squeezes his elbow, and he smiles gratefully at his sister.  
  
“What if-?“ he starts.  
  
She shakes her head. “He’s there. I can feel it.”  
  
Her voice softens as she speaks, and her eyes go distant for a moment. Wedge hates the lines of grief that have been etched into her face, hates the memories accompanying them, of late nights and tears, the soul-crushing loss that has left its scars on them both. Seeing Leia stand there, tall and imposing even at her height of 5’1”, head held high, fills him with pride and love. Wrapping an arm around her waist, Wedge pulls her close, and she relaxes into the embrace.  
  
They stay like that for a few long minutes; two veterans of a time drawing to an end, standing witness to a shift, to something new.  
  
They pull apart as the Falcon’s main hatch opened with a hiss of steam. Leia’s flinch is all but invisible, and Wedge slips his hand into hers, squeezing. She squeezes back, hard.  
  
(He doesn’t think about what Leia must be thinking, watching that oh so familiar ship, but knowing the most important face will not be there.)  
  
Rey is the first off, and she is almost immediately caught up in a hug from Poe. He spins her around, and her laugh is loud and bright, and it brings a smile to Wedge’s face. Finn in not far behind, though his embrace is far more subdued, his still healing back forcing caution.  
  
Leia walks forward, making a beeline for the girl, but Wedge hangs back, waiting.  
  
Chewbacca appears next, and Leia laughs as he sweeps her up into a rib-cracking hug. She says something low, and he howls mournfully.  
  
Wedge breaks from his position against the doorway, taking a few steps forwards, meaning to greet the Wookie and the newest Jedi of the New Republic. There is movement at the top of the Falcon’s ramp, and Wedge freezes.  
  
Luke emerges slowly, dark robes wrapped tightly around himself. Wedge’s heart aches. Luke’s face is shadowed by his hood and half hidden by the long, salt and pepper beard he has apparently decided was a good thing to have on his face.  
  
Wedge hates it.  
  
Something flashes in Luke’s eyes when he sees Leia, sorrow, guilt, and something Wedge does not want to think about long enough to name. Chewie releases the general, and she turns, facing her brother for the first time in over ten years.  
  
Then they are holding each other, and Leia’s fingers are white-knuckled as she grips Luke’s shoulders as if she is worried he will simply vanish again. If Wedge knows his sister-in-law at all, she is whispering both threats and words of homecoming alike. Luke says something Wedge cannot hear, and bends his head to press a kiss to his twin’s forehead. After another long moment they part, and Luke turns, his eyes landing on Wedge.  
  
Wedge, who is still frozen in the middle of the hanger. Wedge, who’s heart simultaneously froze, and tried to jump out of his chest as he met his husband’s eyes (too old, too sad).  
  
A very tiny part of him wants to run.  
  
He doesn’t.  
  
Luke moves first, closing the space between them slowly, his every movement cautious. Wedge swallows hard, and suddenly Luke is so close, only a few feet away, and the ring on his finger is heavy and noticeable like it has not been in years.  
  
“Wedge.”  
  
Luke’s voice is soft, a little cracked with age and lack of use, and the next breath Wedge takes is a little shaky.  
  
“Luke.”  
  
He is quite proud of that punch if he is being honest with himself.  
  
Luke recoils back a few steps, his hand coming up to cup his jaw, red blossoming on the skin.  
  
“I suppose I deserved that.”  
  
“You bet your ass you did!” Wedge snaps, stalking forwards and grabbing on to the front of the Jedi's robes. “What were you thinking, you absolute kriffing bastard!”  
  
In an almost violent motion, he pulls Luke to him, pressing their lips together with the focus of a starving man, clinging to his husband as Luke responds in kind, twining his arms around Wedge’s neck. It’s like he had been drowning, only he had not known he was until now suddenly he can breathe again, and Wedge never wants to let go. When they finally break apart, he can feel tear tracks on his cheeks, and he presses his face into Luke’s shoulder.  
  
“If you ever get another fucking stupid idea, like running off again, into your head, so help me Skywalker, I will hunt you down.” Any anger that might have been in his voice is overshadowed by the audible relief that Wedge is feeling.  
  
One of Luke’s hands slides down to tangle with Wedge’s, fingers sliding over his ring. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“You had better be.” Wedge looks up, kissing Luke again. It is a gentler kiss this time, and Luke leans into it was a pleased hum. Wedge takes a moment to file the sound away, noticing how Luke clings to his hand and shoulders and thinks ‘touch starved.’  
  
He will have to fix that. And he will, they have the time now.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
Wedge can feel the metal of Luke’s wedding band against the back of his neck as Luke’s hand curls around the nape of his neck.  
  
“I love you too.”  
  
The ring is as warm as his own.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[PODFIC] Homecoming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6770284) by [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds)




End file.
